Stolen
by pineappurus
Summary: It's the first day of a new school year and two best friends are about to enter high school. Mio picks Ritsu up at her house like always so they can share a quiet walk. We all know there's more to it than two bffs just walking, right? Mitsu. Oneshot.


**AN**: This was supposed to be the first chapter for a multi-chap story I was planning to write but I couldn't find the inspiration to continue anymore :| I decided I should upload this anyway. There is really no plot here. Just Ritsu and Mio admiring each other in secret without them being aware of the mutual understanding between them. I'm currently writing a story right now and I hope I can post it later. For now, this should do. xD

Special mention to _Melodic Shadows_~ Your review motivated me to start with my latest fic idea. I think I love you, now. xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own K-ON! and whatever else that I might get sued for.

**Title**: Stolen  
**POV**: Third person  
**Word Count**: 1,519 words  
**Pairing(s)**: Ritsu x Mio  
**Summary**: It's the first day of a new school year and two best friends are about to enter high school. Mio picks Ritsu up at her house like always so they can share a quiet walk. We all know there's more to it than two bffs just walking, right? Mitsu.

* * *

**Stolen**

* * *

Ritsu woke up 30 minutes earlier on her first day of school, the day of the Freshmen Welcoming ceremonies. She tried going back to sleep but not a minute after she'd closed her eyes her stomach growled and protested. So she had gotten up, her mother already in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

She ate and made sure she satisfied her devil of a stomach, took a long and refreshing bath, and put on her high school uniform for the first time.

She had finished tucking her blouse in her skirt, tying the blue ribbon and buttoning up her blazer. She gave herself a once over In front of the mirror and made a face.

"How do they expect people to breathe in this?" She exclaimed to no one in particular, frustrated and rather loudly. She fumbled with the buttons, popping and undoing each one, then proceeded to tug at her blouse, wrinkling it in the process.

Then she stood and looked at herself in the mirror once again. She tried to pat her polo smooth and adjusted her skirt.

When she thought she looked decent enough, she left her blazer open and gave herself a big and approving thumbs up. She was ready to take on high school and she will be doing it Tainaka Ritsu style!

She picked up her bag and her drum sticks. She really had no use for them in school today, but she just wanted them to be with her, they're almost like good luck charms for her and they're probably the only objects she looked at in that way, since she's not really the superstitious type.

She padded down the stairs, drumstick in each hand, and drummed on whatever she passed on her way down. She went to the living room and produced an eight beat measure followed by a four beat one on the back rest of the couch and unceremoniously plopped herself onto it after being scolded by her mother about drumming on furniture and creating ruckus so early on her first day. She laughed it off and told her mother that she should know her daughter by now. Her mother poked her head out from the kitchen and gave her an exasperated sigh but followed by a soft smile.

"Mio-chan is going to drop by every morning again this year?" Her mother asks although she already knew the answer to that.

"Of course, mom! You know if Mio doesn't do that then I'll be kicked out of school by the first month for tardiness." Ritsu gives her mother a full blown grin and her mother shakes her head.

"Of course… It's a good thing you have someone like Mio-chan! Sometimes I wonder what I did wrong when I raised you…" The older Tainaka looks up the ceiling as if in thought, a finger to the chin.

"Oi, oi! You know you adore me." The younger girl smirks at her mother, knowing that the woman was just kidding and didn't actually mean what she said.

The Tainakas are your average Japanese family. Mr. Tainaka works as an average corporate employee and Mrs. Tainaka as a chef in a well known restaurant in your area. That's probably where Ritsu acquired her big appetite for a girl of her size. Ritsu just graduated from high school and her brother Satoshi just entered middle school. There was one thing unique about them, though. All of them had sharp amber eyes that looked like molten gold when touched by the rays of the sun.

As the mother and daughter bantered playfully, the doorbell rang and there was the familiar voice of Ritsu's childhood friend and best friend politely greeting them a good morning.

"Oh, Mio!" Ritsu ran to the front door to greet her friend.

Akiyama Mio has raven-black hair that almost reaches the small of her back, knowing gray eyes. Ritsu always thought her best friend was beautiful and that her beauty was natural and could be seen even if the girl doesn't dress up and put make up on. She has been a consistent A student. She never once failed an examination in her life. She isn't your average honor student, though. She plays the bass and has a melodic alto voice. She and Ritsu promised to each other that they would be in a band together someday. On their first day of school, they had no idea that that someday would come very soon.

The walk to their high school was uneventful. They chatted about the usual topics, bands and new songs they've been listening to, their individual playing and how they have both improved over the summer, and the excitement of entering high school and starting a new chapter in their lives.

There was one weird thing that happened while they were walking, though. A brown haired girl in black tights, with a piece of toast that had one side messily covered in some kind of jam, ran past them.

Mio and Ritsu looked at each other with raised eyebrows both with the same question in mind. 'What's up with her?' The rest of their walk resumed to normal at least, that's how it would seem to an outsider.

Ritsu kept stealing glances at her best friend, admiring her in secret. Mio tried to keep her eyes averted from her best friend and sported a light blush on her cheeks.

Yes, they both had feelings for each other ever for almost a year, since their last year of junior high. No, they both haven't had the guts to confess to each other. They have bother loved each other in secret, telling themselves that seeing the other happy is enough. But it's never been enough, especially for Ritsu. She's the one who has tried the hardest, between the two of them, to tell the other of what she feels. The fear of rejection held her back, though, the fear of her best friend not feeling the same. Mio hasn't even reached that stage yet, for just the thought of actually telling Ritsu makes her whole body heat up in embarrassment. And so, the cycle just repeats itself viciously.

Mio looks at Ritsu and notices that the girls white blouse isn't properly tucked into her skirt, her blue ribbon just loosely tied around her neck and her blazer left open. Her blush becomes more obvious when she realizes how tha should have been expected of her best friend. Ritsu is Ritsu after all. And she thinks that Ritsu's most attractive when she's just comfortable being herself. The girl's confidence, childlike energy and the aura of security and comfort that Mio feels when around her, are the things that attracted her to Ritsu like a magnet.

Ritsu on the other hand, loved how her best friend was so responsible and how she would look perfect to anyone who didn't know her but is shy and would crumble so easily when in a situation that required her to interact with a number of people or with anyone she didn't know. She loved how the girl has been so into music since she introduced it to her. She loved how Mio seems to always be sporting a blush and how easily scared the girl is. But most of all, she loved how patient Mio is with her, how Mio doesn't pressure her to be anything but herself, and how Mio is only comfortable singing in front of Ritsu.

They're both surprised when they reach the gates of the school. They were both so engrossed in thoughts about each other that they hadn't even noticed.

"Mio, we should take a picture!" Ritsu paused and put a hand on Mio's shoulder to keep the girl from going into the gates of the school.

"I didn't bring my camera." Mio turned to Ritsu, thinking that documenting this day and being able to go back to it, years later, would be nice, but it was a shame since she didn't bring her camera for that.

"It's okay, I brought my digital one!" The headband sporting girl then rummaged in her bag and moments later, pulled out a slim pink digital model with a peace sign and a grin.

"Pfft—." The shy girl put a hand to her mouth a tried to muffle a laugh.

"Heeey!" Ritsu glared at her best friend as hard as she could but her blush failed to make her look intimidating.

"Really, Ritsu? _Bright pink?_" The black haired girl teased her.

"Oh, shut up!" And the amber eyed girl pulled her friend close, their shoulders touching, vaguely aware of their proximity. Mio was surprised and felt her heart beat louder like it was throwing itself against her ribcage angrily as she felt herself pulled and turned before she realized what her best friend was actually doing. Ritsu replaced her hand on the girl's shoulder and angled the camera towards them.

"Now, say cheese!" She snapped away.

The two girls turn to each other and then decide that you should get on going because the ceremonies are starting soon.

So are the rest of their lives.

* * *

_You have stolen my..._

_You have stolen my..._

_You have stolen my heart._

* * *

**AN**: I was just singing "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessionals in my head. I thought it would suit this oneshot so I used it as a title. It's a good song! You guys should try listening to it. :)

So, what do you think? Reviews are welcome! Oh, I'm not really sure if you can consider this as a songfic. o.o Can you? I'm still new to things, sorry! xD

**_~pineappurus_**


End file.
